


our shared marks (And the bruises on you)

by Not_a_healthy_human



Series: random parrlyn One-shots [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Cathy has a hero complex, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Soulmates, anne is scared, henry is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human
Summary: Whenever your soulmate gets hurt, a mark of your soulmate's favorite color appears over your skin. Cathy is always covered in marks, and fears for her soulmate.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: random parrlyn One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007544
Comments: 36
Kudos: 64





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW for language, relationship violence, and death threats.

Soulmates were strange. At least they were for Catherine Parr. How would you explain that whenever your soulmate got hurt, you would get a mark in the exact spot your soulmate did? Cathy could not comprehend how this was physically possible. Another thing she found strange about soulmates was fate. If you are destined to meet someone to love them, then why did so many people die before even meeting them? 

She also wondered who could her unfortunate soulmate be. She was pretty sure that whoever they might be needed to be helped. After all, each day, more and more marks glazed her olive skin. She was thankful they were just marks and that she could not feel the pain that her soulmate must be feeling by even breathing. As for now, she had three green marks over her abdomen, eight throughout her legs, and five scattered all over her back. She was destined to love this person, and truthfully, she was scared that if things kept on like that, she would never meet them. 

Anne was tired. She really was. When did she start living like this? Why was she living like this? Oh, right, since she started dating the jackass of a boyfriend she had. She wished she would have met her soulmate instead of him. There she was, lying in bed with her body made a mess. She didn't cry, though. She would not let him see he broke her. -Do it for Kitty- She thought to maybe make herself last a day more with fake smiles and painful breathing. When did it all start again? was it before or after he threatened with making Kit a matching scar on her neck? Oh god, how much did she regretted the moment she said hi on that bar. Oh well, it's time to start the day. 

Cathy was running late, a weird occurrence, but possible. She stayed up late due to different marks appearing over her -already marked- body. She was genuinely worried about whoever was her soulmate. They must be in a lot of pain. After a while of running to the main building on her college campus, she realized her coffee cup was already empty. -Great, first, I wake up late, and now my coffee is gone!- Her day couldn't get worse, could it? 

Anne was heading to her class, late as always. -The later you arrive, the least questions the can ask- was what she always said. Walking was already hard as it was with her bruised legs, now it was even worse because of the lack of air that got through her lungs. -Did henry have to beat me on Sunday?! Now I will have to stay like this all week!- Was there really a way in which the day could go worse?! 

Cathy was so deep in thought she failed to see the limping girl she was rapidly approaching. If it had not been that late, maybe she would have had enough time to look at her surroundings. Unfortunately for her, it was. The collision caught both of them by surprise. Cathy's (fortunately) empty cup went flying away as well as the blue notebook she had. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going since I was running late!" she hurriedly chocked after crashing on- Oh... God! she crashed on Anne Boleyn! Her boyfriend was gonna kill her!

Anne was concentrating hard on not seeming off. Suddenly she was sent flying after being knocked over. Her already bruised body was gonna take a while before being able to stand up. She vaguely heard the girl apologize -profusely- and registered the great pain that now burned her. "Oh shit! I killed her! I'm so dead!" she heard after lying there for a bit (was it really a bit?). "Don't worry. I'm alive." Anne said, trying really hard not to let the pain slip through. It really hurt.

Cathy actually thought she killed Henry's girlfriend. She, like everyone else, was terrified of the power the red-headed's parents had. They, after all, were the ones who basically fonded the university. Therefore if you got on their wrong side, you could be actually expelled. "Don't worry. I'm alive." Cathy left out a sigh of relief at not having killed the Boleyn girl. 

After recovering from being -quite literally- tackled to the ground, Anne continued her way to her chem class. She did not, in fact, register the blue marks that formed on both her elbows until late that night. "Huh, I see someone got hurt today as well. I wish I was there to soothe your pain." Anne sighed after noticing the blue uneven dots that traced the skin of her elbows. She was so busy fantasizing that she didn't register the door of her flat being opened and a drunk Henry entering through it. "What do you think you are doing, whore?! Going behind my back to kiss your fucking soulmate?!" He angrily spat after seeing the dreamy glance his girlfriend had on and those dammed blue marks. "Wh-what?! No, I swear I don't know them! I-" She was cut short when a slap came over her right cheek. "Don't you DARE forget what I'm capable of doing, you witch. Or are you anxious for that cousin of yours to share your fate?" Anne looked at him. She was terrified of him even getting a mile close to her baby cousin. "I- please! I beg you! Leave my cousin alone! I'll do anything!" He just smiled and turned around, waiting for her to follow him. And for Kat... She did.

Cathy woke up once again filled with marks. She was genuinely getting sick of those green things that represented the pain of the one she was supposed to love. Trying to ignore her bothering thoughts, she headed to her creative writing class. She loved writing. That was a given. But, she somehow found it extremely boring to hear her teacher repeating the same topics over and over again. Was one time not enough? It was until he finally got to the assignments that she stopped taking notes absentmindedly and wrote down the load of work she had to do. 

Anne loved theatre. She loved the bliss of a well-performed act, the extensive hours of rehearsing. She especially loved the feeling of getting to be someone new whenever she was on stage. That was the reason she was majoring in it. But, lately, the bruises and her own mind were barely letting her feel the enjoyment that it once brought to her. The more time she spent with henry, the more bruises she had to cover from her friends and family. The only one that knew about her current situation was her little brother, but unfortunately, he was living in France and couldn't afford a flight to England to beat the crap out of Tudor. Suddenly while she was lost in thought, a blue mark appeared over her right hand. -Huh, you've been quite clumsy lately, haven't you? I wish I knew who you are. Maybe, you would take me out of this hellhole.- 

Once again, Cathy was having a bad morning. In the day, she was supposed to be free from all college stress. She decided that she would attempt making some decent food. It was relatively easy until she burnt her hand. What a surprise, when making spaghetti, you have to avoid getting your hand near the colander if you don't want the boiling water to touch your hand. So you guessed it, she now had a pretty bad burnt hand and some noodles. At least the food was tasty. She decided against spending another full day on her flat, so now she was going for a little walk over the campus. 

Anne was definitely in no shape for a walk. Yet here she was, doing all in her power to avoid going back home. She was only ten minutes into that when she saw a girl with white badges over her hand... On the same spot, her soulmate and herself did. When looking even closer (trying to keep the girl from seeing her), she could recognize the same woman that had tackled her the day before. It only took her a few seconds to realize that the girl she had never seen before their little clash was, in fact, her soulmate. She inched closer to the shorter girl to try and get her attention, and apparently, she was lucky. "Hey! I noticed you hurt your hand, may I see?" She asked, avoiding being too straight and telling her they were soulmates.

Cathy was expecting absolutely nothing from that little walk. In fact, she was sure that the walk was just her excuse for when Lina asked her if she had left her room at least once. Now, having Anne Boleyn asking her for her bruise was not in her plans. "Hey! I noticed you hurt your hand, may I see?" So, who was she to deny her? "Um, yeah, go ahead-" It was then that she was cut off by Anne extending her own right hand and watching a blue mark over it. "Are you?" Cathy barely stuttered. She was definitely not expecting to find out Anne Boleyn was her soulmate! "You've got it... Wanna hung out or something? I mean, we do are soulmates and shit." Cathy was still processing, but that didn't stop her from agreeing anyway. 

Anne was absolutely captivated by the shorter girl. She was awkward, and yet her smarts practically oozed from her. She was good with words and seemed to be a fan of sweets since they were now having a little lunch over the campus cafe. "So, how did you get that burn?" Anne asked after a while of exchanging topics here and there. "Oh, this? I forgot to take my hand away when pouring hot noodles over the colander. I'm not the best cook as you can see." Yes, Anne was charmed by this clumsy girl. "I believe it's my turn to ask now, right?" Cathy said after a while of comfortable silence. "Go ahead, gorgeous." Anne tried to hide her fear with that, but she deeply knew that the blue-eyed girl knew about her bruises. "Why are you always hurt? And can I help somehow?" Oh crap, there it was. 

Cathy may not be good at recognizing social cues, and she didn't know if it was because of Anne being her soulmate or her just being plain bad at hiding feelings. But, she could see the Boleyn girl wanted to talk about everything but her bruises. She was desperate to help her soulmate. She had seen how many marks appeared over her own skin on an almost daily basis. So, when Anne asked about her bruise, she decided to take this as her cue to ask. "Why are you always hurt? And can I help you somehow?" She saw the brunette sink on her seat as if debating whether or not to tell her. "I- You know how I'm dating Henry Tudor?" She said finally. A little nod was all it took for her to go on. "I'm not doing it out of love or anything, he... He threatened my cousin a while ago, so dumping him would mean she would be in danger. That is why I put up with his crap." Cathy was speechless. How did he dare hurt someone as pure as Anne? Her blood was boiling with anger, but she was here with Anne, not him. "I know you are my soulmate and all, but, please, don't get involved in this. He'd go after you if he were to know."   
She was perplexed. Not get involved? Did she know the gravity of this? Did she know she could die in his hands? "Anne- I- I think I know how to get you out of this, or at least I know I can think of a way..." She would do it. She would not let her soulmate be hurt ever again. 

It was 10 pm, Anne was on her way home after her little chat with Cathy. Was she really hopeful? No, she was as scared as ever. She dreaded the moment in which Henry would find out she met her soulmate. At least she knew that he would not come home -could it even be called a home?- tonight. It was his weekly day of sleeping around and drinking even more than ever. She sighed quietly before catapulting herself onto her bed. She left the tears flow freely down her face. She was tired, so tired. For that night, she left herself dream of what would happen if Cathy actually freed her from his prison.

Cathy was a lot of things. A lier was not one of them. Whenever she said something, she made it a reality. It didn't matter if she took ages to get it done. She always complied. She was gonna get Anne away from that asshole's grasp even if it meant getting hurt. Although, she had to do some calls to be sure it all went as planned. She didn't want to risk it. The first call was for someone she knew would help her immediately. "Hello, this is Maud Green. How may I help you?" Her mom's voice rang over her ears. Cathy was always surprised by how professional her mom sounded whenever she was at work. "Mom! It's me, Cathy." She said, eager to get her mom's help. "Cathy? Hun, I've told you you don't have to use my office's number. I assume it's urgent. Isn't it?" Even with the reproachful tone her mom used, Cathy knew she wasn't mad. "Mom, remember that I told you how I am always covered on soulmate marks? So, I met my soulmate a few days ago, and I discovered that she is being abused... Do you happen to still talk to those guys in the police department?" She scrambled to get her thoughts in order. Even mentioning what happened to Anne made her sick. "Yes, I still talk to them. I assume you want to play hero and get her out of her situation, don't you?" As always, her mom was right. "Yes, not because she is my soulmate and all. But, she really is a great person who doesn't deserve the hits she's taking. Can you help me with this? I promise I won't try to do it by myself if you say yes!" A large sigh was heard over the other side of the line, but the affirmative answer her mother gave her afterward was enough to lift a huge weight off her shoulders. She was gonna save her soulmate!


	2. the one with the plan! the plan to expose the man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: language, violence, and implied rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for what's next  
> And yes! the title references Anne's introduction in Six!

Anne was a stubborn person. That was a given. The moment she realized an aspirant writer with really-cute-curls was her soulmate, she would not willingly give her up. She took every moment she could to hang out with the shorter girl. She even began thanking the stars that Henry slept around so much. She was not blind, though. She noticed the way Cathy began carrying around badges and some painkillers to try and help her. The fact that she always knew when she was hurting if somehow unsettling made her feel safe. She began treasuring the time she spent with Cathy almost as much as she treasured her time with Kit. She was falling, deep. Anne knew it was just a question of when for henry to find out and make her life even worse, but in the meantime, she was gonna enjoy having her soulmate as close as she could.

Cathy was more than head over heels for the taller girl. In fact, she talked so much about her that Lina had called her whipped more than once. This, of course, made her put all of her efforts into getting as much proof of how abusive was Henry. As her mom told her, the first step was to lay low, not let him know what she was doing, not let him notice her. That was easy. She was never one to stand out. Now, step two was a little harder since she had to make it without Anne knowing she was plotting something. Getting her cousin's locations as for her mom's friends to keep her safe if things got out of hand. This was indeed the hard part. She tried asking a lot of times, like: "So, how's your cousin? I've heard a lot of her, but how she's right now." or "You seem to love your cousin a lot, tell me about her." Every time she got shrugs or just general information like her hair is dyed pink and she is just starting college. She did the most logical thing (and the thing she should've done since the beginning) and stalked Anne's Instagram profile. She only followed a few accounts. Most of them were random artists from which she took inspiration for her theatre major. But one stood up among the rest. A young girl with a few photos, her hair dyed pink (just as Anne had mentioned) and a big smile that seemed to follow her on every picture. She went to the most recent one. She stood proud with a diploma in her hands, Anne stretching as to hug her but not wrinkle their vestments. -5 months ago, huh.- It was after seeing that photo that she recognized the location. She had as well graduated under that same roof. Step two: done!

Anne was -for once- relatively at ease. She on her way to visit her cousin -and sneakily getting Cathy to tag along-. (She couldn't be prouder of the stellar grades her little Kit-Kat was having.) Also, while visiting her cousin, she was gonna be freed from the constant pain that always followed her every time Henry came into her flat. She was as well, grateful he didn't insist on tagging along since she knew he would once again remind her of how he could hurt the one good thing that her family had (aside from her siblings). She was also thrilled to know he was going on a one month trip with his parents. For her, that meant one month without bruises, and most importantly, one month to hang out with Cathy. Though, she was dreading when her 'boyfriend' came back. The last time something like that came up, he started what was now a really unhealthy relationship. She remembered it as if it was engraved on her mind. He had been a good boyfriend for the very first months. But, after her figuring out he had been dating her while also dating some other girl, it did affect their relationship gravely. He had been on a cruise for over a week, and Anne had been waiting for him only to keep her pride and not be a coward by breaking up over text. He came to her flat as usual, but when she dropped the bomb, he didn't exactly respond as she was expecting. He screamed at her while also preventing her from leaving her own room. He was more than furious. She remembered vividly how he got a knife and pushed it against her neck. She remembered being afraid for her life and being eager to get him in jail. Then he pulled out a picture... Her younger cousin, standing as if looking for something inside her pink school-bag. She was ripped off from all of her survival instincts. He was threatening Kat. Ever since that night, she followed suit. Never daring to say a word in fear of her cousin getting hurt in the process. 

Cathy was in the process of contacting her soulmate's cousin, Katherine Howard. She was well aware that whatever she did, she had to do it as to not make the younger girl call Anne and ruin all of her progress. Anne indeed had provided the best opportunity so far, though. She had mentioned that she would be visiting her cousin for a week or so and then come back. She had also mentioned that no one would realize if the two of them would coincidentally happen to go to the same place. So, that's how she found herself sitting next to Anne in hopes of meeting her cousin. "Let me warn you though, Kat doesn't know about y' know... Could you please, not mention her that? I know I'm asking too much, but-" Cathy gently silenced Anne's little nervous rant with a gentle tug on her sleeve. "Don't worry. I'll make sure of it. Let's just enjoy this, alright?" Cathy knew that she was half lying, but what else could she do? She needed to get the younger girl to safety. When the train finally stopped, Cathy was stunned by the picturesque town in front of her. "Well, let's go meet your cousin!"

For Anne, it meant the world to be able to introduce her soulmate to her cousin. She was more than thrilled to see both of them bonding over their own nerdy things -she would never in a thousand years admit to having gotten all of their harry potter references-. And she was even more thrilled when Kit showed to be genuinely looking forward to meeting Cathy once again (which was weird cuz Kit never showed great interest in her friends) when she had to go back to college. Anne treasured these moments with her cousin. She knew it would be a long time before being able to see her again, and she knew calling her when she was in her flat would be risking her knowing how her life was going in reality. "Annie? You like Cathy, don't you?" Kit asked out of the blue one day after the olive-skinned woman. "You could say that, why do you ask?" Anne knew Kit could read her better than anyone else, so she didn't see the point in lying to her. "Well, she for once seemed good enough for you! None of the boyfriends you've had has ever been like that! that, and you have this dorky look on your face whenever you talk to her." The green-eyed girl just chuckled lightly and ruffled her cousin's hair. She was gonna make these days count!

"Lina! thank god you picked up!" Cathy was once again working on rescuing her soulmate. "Pray tell, what do you need at 3 in the morning?" resonated her best friend's voice on the other end of the line. "Can you come over? I have to discuss something with you. It's important." And that's how Lina ended up driving to her best friend's flat at 3 am. "Now, what did you need to talk about so bad that you called me this early?" Lina's voice was raspy, and her eyes were dangerously teetering on the edge of sleep. "Remember the girl I told you about? My soulmate?" Cathy inquired, clearly high on caffeine. "Um, yes, the mystery girl! What about her?" Lina was now watching her with a curious glance. Instead of answering directly, Cathy took off her blue hoodie leaving her on a tin crop top. Multiple fading green marks lingered over almost her whole torso (She was lucky the marks never stuck for more than two weeks). Lina was in awe. Who could casually have so many bruises in them? It was obvious that something was wrong with Cath's soulmate. "Do you know how-" Lina was cut off by Cathy. "Her boyfriend, he does this to her. Fortunately, she's away from him for a short while. But, that's not why I called you..." Lina just nodded softly before letting the shorter girl go on. "I have a plan, and I need your help." She would seriously be a terrible person if she declined, so with a short affirmation, Cathy went on with her plan's details.

Anne wanted to scratch, to kick, to scream! She was already tearing up on her bed with his hideous body by her side. He had once again surprised her with him coming back early. She knew she didn't have to take that month for granted. She didn't have to. But she did. She was in such a good mood until he came in drunk, through her front door. She despised him so much. She despised his stupid red hair, his nauseating body, his putrid smell. She hated him for everything he had done to her. She also hated being unable to move a finger against him, being trapped in a cage she built for herself. How stupid she was to believe she could be saved. She missed the old times when she would go around without fearing no one. She remembered how she always stood up for herself and for her family. She remembered how her brother warned her that he didn't get good vibes from Henry. She remembered being so in love that she didn't care that the guy was creepy. Oh, how she regretted that. She felt him stir slightly, and by this time, she couldn't care less about what the hell he did with her body. He broke her. She admitted it. She still tried to regain what little pride she had and hid her tears. He would not be the person to see how broken she was.

Cathy looked horrified at the green marks that began appearing ver her body. The most prominent ones being on her chest. This had already happened before, but now that she was head over heels for Anne, she was suffering even more from not being able to do something until it was safe for both her and Anne. She had already called Kat to try and get her to collaborate on her plan. Of course, the younger girl said yes the moment she heard about her cousin's situation. Aragon now was the only piece she was yet to secure. She had her mother already working on the legal side of the case. Meanwhile, her friends in the police department had agreed on arresting henry the moment Cathy had the proof. What Cathy had yet to tell Lina was her soulmate's name. She knew she had to tell Lina that her ex-boyfriend was the one who was mistreating the girl that he dumped her for. Of course, Cathy knew Lina had already moved on from what had happened two years ago, but she had yet to confirm if she didn't hold any grudges against Boleyn. "Are you kidding me?! Anne fricking Boleyn is your soulmate?!" Yes, she knew the talk was gonna be awkward. "I- Yes... But, believe me! She's nothing like you think! She's actually sweet and caring and has these amazing theatrical skills!" Yup, because simping for Anne would help her out. "Ugh... I will help you. Even I can't deny helping her with what you showed me." Well, that was easier than expected. At that moment, a big green mark started to form over her stomach. It was awfully similar to the mark that had once covered her neck. A moment later, the green marks over her body began to darken in color. "Cath? You don't think he..." She couldn't talk. She knew what the marks darkening meant. Anne was in danger... Anne was dying!


	3. Memories last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mayor character death and gun usage  
> So, here is the bad ending, later on, I'll publish the good ending!

-NO, NO, NO, NO! Anne, please! Don't die!- Was the only thought Cathy had on her mind. She was running on pure adrenaline. She had to save Anne! Cathy reached out for her phone and immediately called her mom. "Mom! No time for explanations! We have to start with the plan, now! I'm on my way to Anne's place, hurry, please!" Without waiting for her mum to say anything, she hung up. Luckily for her, Lina had already called a cab while she talked to her mother, and of course, she was forever grateful that they were fast drivers. 

Anne should have expected it. She should have seen how bad things could go the more time she spent with henry. She was leaning on the wall, holding her bleeding stomach for dear life. She knew her only chance of surviving was probably asleep and that the one who had stabbed her was still there. -I'm going to die...- Her tears were loaded with fear and sadness. She didn't want to die. She knew her situation wasn't the best. But, she still wanted to live. -I... Cathy, please, come and save me!-

Cathy was having trouble breathing. She knew the marks were not black yet, nor were they fading, but she still feared not coming on time. Lina was trying to keep her nerves at bay but, by now, the marks were a dark green color instead of the bright neon green they were before. -hang on a little longer, Anne! I'm coming." her thoughts were interrupted by the cab coming to a halt. Cathy just walked (ran) out while Lina paid the driver. She hoped the police would hurry the hell up. She needed to keep Anne safe!

Anne was losing hope. It was harder to keep herself awake the more her eyes stood open. God, she was tired. She wanted to be able to say goodbye. She wanted to tell Kat how proud she was to be her cousin. She wanted to call her mum and apologize for leaving so soon. She wanted to pull off one last prank on her older sister. She wanted to call George and let him say "told you so" just one more time... She wanted to be able to tell her soulmate that she had fallen in love with her and her dorky personality. She was barely able to grab her phone and start to type something in. If she was going to die, she was sure as hell gonna have some epic last words.

-Just one more flight of stairs! Hold on, Anne!- Cathy was never the best runner, but the idea of saving Anne was clouding over the pain on her legs and her burning lungs. She was midway up when she spotted a familiar curly-haired girl catching up. "An ambulance is on its way. We only need to get Boleyn in it without damaging her even more." Lina said, clearly noticing how on edge Cathy was. -Just a few more stairs! Please wait for me, Anne!- The hall was in plain sight. The marble walls were as white as ever. Even if she had already been here before, the place wasn't as inviting as it always was. 

Anne was almost passed out. Her lids were growing heavier the more time she spent like that. She had already sent the message and hoped the person on the receiving end received it. She wanted to give up hope and die as expected, but a little part of her, the part that saw so many love stories throughout the years, was still hoping for her princess charming to save her. She remembered being young and stupid and believing that her soulmate would be the one person who would fix her life in a blink. She remembered hoping to find her soulmate and believing that her soulmate would be charming enough to stop her parents from fighting. She believed that her soulmate would stop kids from messing with her without intimidating them as she did. She believed her soulmate would even bring joy to her little home. And, yeah, she still believed Cathy was all that. She still believed because she was the one made for her. She hung in that slimmer of hope that the shorter girl brought to her life. -Please, Cathy, if you are there... Please, save me!-

The door was in front of her. But, there was something wrong. -The key is under the plant pot- Cathy was thankful she still remembered it from the first time Anne sneaked her in. So, after unlocking it, she opened the door slowly, cautious. She didn't know if Henry was still in there. The room was quiet. There was not a single light on. "Where are they?" Lina inquired softly. They both went in, making sure of staying close in case the bastard appeared. But then, Cathy's phone lit up with a single notification. 

-Henry, you're an idiot- Anne was smiling weekly. He had left his gun just in hands reach. What a great mistake. If she was going to die, he was coming with her. He was not gonna be one to put in danger her family, her friends, her soulmate. Reaching forward with a lot more effort than expected, she finally got her hands on that cold metal thing. She carefully undid the safety lock and waited for him to return to that quiet room. She had been a fool in accepting his offer and going to that old shack. She heard his distinct drunken steps. This was her chance! 

The room was empty... The room was empty... -NO! NO! YOU HAVE TO BE SOMEWHERE!- Cathy was on the verge of a panic attack. She was too late... Anne was not safe! Anne was gonna die! And she was too late! She finally gathered enough courage to look down and face that lone text. "Hey! It's me, Anne! Ah. I know this seems hurried (It is) but, this might be the last chance I have to tell you how I feel. I... All my life I dreamed of finding my soulmate, of meeting the person that was meant to be for me... I regret so much not being able to kiss you, to hug you, to hear your dorky remarks each morning. But, if there is one thing I'll never regret is having being able to meet such an amazing person as you. I know this is not enough, and definitely, this will never fully grasp how much I really love you. But, I mean it with all my heart, I love you. And I guess they meant it when they said you love your soulmate till the end of your life. Cath, I want to ask you one last thing before I go... Will you be my girlfriend? And if you said yes, then, will you marry me? Tell my family I'm sorry for going away, tell Kat I love her and that I'm proud of her, tell my sister she may be annoying, but I do love her, tell my brother I'm sorry for being a duche and not listening to him. And please, give yourself a big kiss and a big hug for me. I love you." They were there too late... 

Anne shoot the gun, he fell dead before her. At least she did one last good thing. At least the most precious persons in her life were safe at last. She saw her phone lighting up in a call. Cathy's name was written on it. "Hi, Cath! -Cof Cof- I guess you read my message... S-so, yes?!" She heard Cathy's chocked sobs on the other side of the line. "Yes! But, please, tell me where you are! Hold on a little longer! Help is on its way! You can't leave me now!" Anne gave a dry chuckle. Already too tired to keep on trying. "I'm sorry, Cath... I wish I could -Cof Cof- stay longer... But, remember I- I love you!" After this, Anne finally closed her eyes. 

Cathy watched with sadness how the marks faded slowly from her body. A single green mark made its way to her wrist. Lina gently rested her arm around her sobbing friend's shoulders, and immediately Cathy broke in her friend's arms. She had lost... He had taken her soulmate away... They stayed like that for what felt like years. Her heart was so broken it made her unable to even responding to the police's questions. A week later, she was expected to talk at Anne's funeral. Her voice broke even before being able to get a word out. Kit had given her a ring. She said that it was once on Anne's mom's hand and that Anne would have loved to propose with it if the time came. Later on, she proudly renamed herself Catherine Boleyn-Parr. Her future was bright. But, it still lacked the light that Anne would have given it. Cathy never gave up Anne's memory. Her own book was retelling the story of a young green-eyed woman with a golden heart.


	4. Good ending! Yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Gun usage

-NO, NO, NO, NO! Anne, please! Don't die!- Was the only thought Cathy had on her mind. She was running on pure adrenaline. She had to save Anne! Cathy reached out for her phone and immediately called her mom. "Mom! No time for explanations! We have to start with the plan, now! I'm on my way to Anne's place, hurry, please!" Without waiting for her mum to say anything, she hung up. Luckily for her, Lina had already called a cab while she talked to her mother, and of course, she was forever grateful that they were fast drivers. 

Anne should have expected it. She should have seen how bad things could go the more time she spent with henry. She was leaning on the wall, holding her bleeding stomach for dear life. She knew her only chance of surviving was probably asleep and that the one who had stabbed her was still there. -I'm going to die...- Her tears were loaded with fear and sadness. She didn't want to die. She knew her situation wasn't the best. But, she still wanted to live. -I... Cathy, please, come and save me!-

Cathy was having trouble breathing. She knew the marks were not black yet, nor were they fading, but she still feared not coming on time. Lina was trying to keep her nerves at bay but, by now, the marks were a dark green color instead of the bright neon green they were before. -hang on a little longer, Anne! I'm coming." her thoughts were interrupted by the cab coming to a halt. Cathy just walked (ran) out while Lina paid the driver. She hoped the police would hurry the hell up. She needed to keep Anne safe!

Anne was losing hope. It was harder to keep herself awake the more her eyes stood open. God, she was tired. She wanted to be able to say goodbye. She wanted to tell Kat how proud she was to be her cousin. She wanted to call her mum and apologize for leaving so soon. She wanted to pull off one last prank on her older sister. She wanted to call George and let him say "told you so" just one more time... She wanted to be able to tell her soulmate that she had fallen in love with her and her dorky personality. She was barely able to grab her phone and start to type something in. If she was going to die, she was sure as hell gonna have some epic last words.

-Just one more flight of stairs! Hold on, Anne!- Cathy was never the best runner, but the idea of saving Anne was clouding over the pain on her legs and her burning lungs. She was midway up when she spotted a familiar curly-haired girl catching up. "An ambulance is on its way. We only need to get Boleyn in it without damaging her even more." Lina said, clearly noticing how on edge Cathy was. -Just a few more stairs! Please wait for me, Anne!- The hall was in plain sight. The marble walls were as white as ever. Even if she had already been here before, the place wasn't as inviting as it always was. 

Anne was almost passed out. Her lids were growing heavier the more time she spent like that. She had already sent the message and hoped the person on the receiving end received it. She wanted to give up hope and die as expected, but a little part of her, the part that saw so many love stories throughout the years, was still hoping for her princess charming to save her. She remembered being young and stupid and believing that her soulmate would be the one person who would fix her life in a blink. She remembered hoping to find her soulmate and believing that her soulmate would be charming enough to stop her parents from fighting. She believed that her soulmate would stop kids from messing with her without intimidating them as she did. She believed her soulmate would even bring joy to her little home. And, yeah, she still believed Cathy was all that. She still believed because she was the one made for her. She hung in that slimmer of hope that the shorter girl brought to her life. -Please, Cathy, if you are there... Please, save me!-

Cath heard the sirens over the loud silence that had taken over the hall. They were far, but still there. She opened the door carefully so she wouldn't alert the redhead. The room was dead silent. The curtains were closed shut, and the one light that was on was on the master bedroom. She was about to move forward and help her soulmate when she heard Lina dropping out cold behind her. -Oh, shit!- She didn't have to turn around to know who was standing there. "I see she indeed met her soulmate." The way his voice kept a calmed yet psychotic tone made her shiver. "You know, I wish I could get to let you live. You're hot, after all... But, I'm sure you are one of those bitches who rat out. I'd rather not be exposed." He was close to her by now. She could feel him press what she assumed was a gun up to her head. "So, not quite the talker, are we? Perhaps I can let you live as my new girl, wouldn't that be fun?" Cathy was grossed out at his putrid words. Still, she had to wait a bit longer. The cops were on their way.

Anne was shocked to hear some commotion outside the room. She was sure their neighbors had gone on vacation a month ago and that no one visited them. When did henry take his gun off the floor? She was so tired. He was talking to someone... that someone could call an ambulance and maybe the police! She had to get to them, fast! 

Cathy didn't know what to do. His gun was pressing against her head. Her marks were darkening more, and Anne was running out of time. "You don't have to do this. You don't want to have the murderer written as your name." Cathy said, hoping to gain more time. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I don't care about my slutty girlfriend's life. My name will not suffer. My parents will make sure of it. Anne was quite the character, but, she will not be remembered or cared for. She has no friends, and the ones that would care for her are what little family she has. You've got nothing against me little one." His laugh resonated through the room. It was a sound she prayed never having to hear again. "Actually, I think you're not my type. Say goodbye bit-" He suddenly stopped talking, a gunshot resonating from his direction. For a second, Cathy thought she had been shot. She wasn't.

Anne was barely reaching the door when she heard her... Cathy was there... Cathy was there with henry! She had to hurry. "Say goodbye bit-" A gunshot... No! Please don't let it be her! I'm the one who's supposed to die! Not her! Anne pushed the door open, her eyelids trying to close but her mind begging to see her love. She squirmed her way into the hall. She was so close. When she looked up, she couldn't quite believe what was happening. Henry was on the floor clinging to his hand, trying to soothe the pain of being shot. Cathy was in front of him with a shocked expression on her face, and the officer that shot him was looking as chill as ever before handcuffing him. Anne tried to gain Cathy's attention by knocking her plant pot over. 

Cathy looked down after the shock wore off (or the sound of a vase breaking caught her attention), and she was so relieved to see her soulmate's face once again. Quickly Cathy made her way to Anne's side and held the wound with her hoodie, applying enough pressure to stop the bleeding. "Cath... I love you." Anne somehow whimpered out while trying to stay awake. Cathy watched as the paramedics entered the room to take Anne to the hospital and to examine Lina's head where she had been punched. She tried to ride with Anne to the hospital but had to stay and explain what had happened to the officer that had shot Henry. "So, your mom told me what had been happening, is there anything else?" Officer cleves asked her after securing the scumbag. "Um, she- she said the only person who knew apart from me was living far away and couldn't do anything to help..." Cathy whispered but, still, the officer was able to understand what she said. "I'm sure she'll be alright, love. Though. I do know that Henry Tudor will not be seeing the light of day in a long time with the video evidence your friend got." the tall officer finished after a while of uncomfortable silence. "That was the whole point of this, wasn't it? I- I hope I could have acted sooner..." Cathy said while tears streamed down her face. 

Anne was trying (and failing) to answer the questions the paramedics asked to keep her awake. "When is the independence day?" "I don't know! I barely pay attention in class!" "What is 2+2?" "I'm not in the mood to do maths!" "Who wrote Romeo and Juliet?" "Sheksie. P. That's a cool dude!" the paramedic was fun to talk with while in her hazy state, plus they seemed to be having a good time as well. She managed to stay awake the whole ride and now was being dosed up with a bunch of things that made her feel sleepy and drunk. "Now, can you count to ten?" "Am, Imma count to twenty cuz that's my soulmate's lucky number... one, two, three... five... Eight, nine..." 

Cathy was sitting on the couch next to Anne's hospital bed. She had needed surgery and quite a few stitches, but the marks on Cathy's body were back to their normal neon green color. Of course, the curly-haired girl was still worried but knowing her soulmate was no longer in mortal danger made her able to stop the tear rivers that once clouded her sight. "So, will you be my girlfriend?" Anne's hoarse voice made her shoot from her seat and pull her into a soft kiss. Gosh, she had waited so long for that! "Don't ever try to die on me ever again! I thought I'd lose you!" Cathy said while hugging Anne as tight as she could without hurting her more. "Can I take that as a yes?" Anne's green eyes shone more than ever before. She was finally free from the asshole she had as a boyfriend. "YES! Ten thousand times, yes! You dumbass!" Cathy said as she once again pulled the taller girl into a lovely kiss.

"Mère! Look! I've got another pink mark! My soulmate must be really clumsy!" Said a little girl with curly hair and blue eyes. "I see! I sure think that you and your soulmate must have a telepathic link if you both keep getting bruises!" The tallest of the household mused at her youngest one, Mary -Mae- Parr-Boleyn. "No, mère! They share the same dumbo brain cell. That's why they keep getting so many marks." The sing-song tone of her oldest daughter, Elizabeth -Lizzie- Parr-Boleyn, made it clear that she was mostly messing with her younger sister. "You don't get to tease Mae with that, Lizzie! Must I remind you how you keep tripping on-air while looking at your girlfriend?" Anne turned around to face her wife/soulmate leaning on the doorway. Lizzie just shrugged while hugging her little sister and sending an overenthusiastic wave to her mama. After that, Mae proceeded to rant about how her soulmate got a bruise to Cathy, who listened intently to what her talkative daughter had to say. They were both happy with what their lives had turned out to be. Anne was now a great actress and had acquired quite a few fans. Cathy was a successful novelist and was known for always making conscience about certain topics while also narrating a fantastic story. Kat had been their maid of honor at their wedding, and she still gushed about it 18 years later. Lina became a police officer and, strangely enough, she ended up being the boss of the one and only! Jane Seymour, who was, in turn, her soulmate! It all worked out in the end.

Yes, soulmates were weird. You are linked to a person for the rest of your life without any logical explanation more than fate. Soulmates sometimes meet in strange settings, or sometimes they never get to meet. Sometimes they end up being platonic, or sometimes they fade way too early. Some people don't even have one. But, in the Parr-Boleyn household, they think that perhaps, soulmates don't have to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh! this took so long to get done! (My stupid ass accidentally deleted the whole chapter once) But here it is!


End file.
